


Bombshell

by HobbitatHogwarts



Series: Season 2: All the Different Ways We Could Have Gotten the Peggy/Daniel Kiss [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 2x02, F/M, Post Isodyne Explosion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitatHogwarts/pseuds/HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: "Daniel spots a flash of red lipstick and his head whips back around. A group of officers walk off towards the building and suddenly she’s there. Peggy. Alive."Takes place after the Isodyne lab explosion in 2x02 "A View in the Dark."





	Bombshell

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be much longer, but I wasn't happy with the second part. I wanted to at least post something for this story so here we go!

“Don’t bother,” says the officer guarding the perimeter, “there’s no way anybody survived that.” Daniel freezes on the spot, the sound of Jarvis’ footsteps stopping abruptly behind him. No. Peggy can’t be gone. She had just marched back into his life, fierce and determined and beautiful. And sure she was making things complicated, at work and in his personal life. But he had run once and learned the hard way; there was no escaping Peggy Carter and he didn’t want to. Daniel feels his heart sink as he looks around at the carnage in front of him; the destroyed Isodyne lab, the row of bodies covered in white sheets. His heart thunders in his chest as he scans the crowd of police officers and medics.

Daniel spots a flash of red lipstick and his head whips back around. A group of officers walk off towards the building and suddenly she’s there. _Peggy_. _Alive_.

“Thank God.” Jarvis whispers behind him. The breath he hadn’t realized he was holding leaves him in one sigh of relief. Peggy seems unhurt, but she stands weakly, leaning against a wall. Her eyes search the crowd, empty and sad. Then Daniel is stumbling forward, pushing past the crowd control barrier. Her eyes find his and they widen, her lower lip starting to quiver. Peggy pushes off of the wall and takes off in a run. He has just enough time to steady himself before she runs into his arms, knocking the breath out of him. Peggy grips the back of his jacket tight, head burying in his shoulder. Daniel grips the back of her head, burying his nose in her hair. He’s never seen her so shaken, so vulnerable. His hold around her tightens, wanting to keep her in one piece. Peggy pulls back from the embrace slowly, eyes cast down. He searches her face for any sign of injury, his hand on her back to keep her steady. He gently nudges her chin up with his hand, inspecting a small cut on her lip, and her eyes meet his. She lets out a shaky breath and Daniel doesn’t know who moves first.

Suddenly his lips meet hers and they’re soft and warm and she taste like sugar. Her hand comes to his lower back to pull him closer, pushing her body against his. His hand goes back to her hair, pulling her lips impossibly closer, and he can’t help but notice that they fit perfectly together. There’s an engagement ring in his breast pocket and the sound of sirens around them, but Peggy’s fingers digging into his arm make him forget everything except her.

There’s a small cough behind them, and they break apart, startled. Daniel turns his head, hand still on Peggy’s hip. Mr Jarvis stands behind them, a relieved, but awkward smile on his face.

“Miss Carter. I’m glad you’re alright.” he says.

“Thank you Mr Jarvis.” she says. Peggy untangles herself from him, and he has to bite back the noise of disappointment. Peggy walks to Jarvis, placing a reassuring hand on her friends arm. Jarvis places his hand over hers, squeezing slightly.

“Shall I drive you back to Mr Stark’s? You must be worn out.” he says, starting to lead her towards the car.

“No, Mr. Jarvis, I’d like to record my official statement of tonight’s events at the SSR headquarters, while it’s still fresh in my mind.” she says, pulling away from him.

“You can do it in the morning, Peg, there’s really no rush.” Daniel says. She turns to look at him over her shoulder. Her eyes unconsciously sweep up his body, before meeting his eyes and giving him a small smile. It’s so unassumingly sexy, he feels himself blush.

“I’m afraid it can’t wait that long.” she says, turning back to Jarvis. This woman was going to be the death of him.


End file.
